


ANNOUNCEMENT BOOK

by voidpacifist



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Announcements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpacifist/pseuds/voidpacifist
Summary: hey guys! the format here is different from wattpad, so I decided to create a little space for announcements on new works! it'll be updated sporadically, anytime I need to announce something lmao
Kudos: 2





	ANNOUNCEMENT BOOK

_**March 19th** _

**Current Works**

* * *

At the moment, there are no current works in progress! _But Do You See Me?_ was deleted because while the plot and characters are good, I can't make a full length novel out of them just yet! I don't have the patience for a multi-chapter story, and prefer to keep things in little, one-long-chapter works at the moment.

 _But Do You See Me?_ will be getting it's own one-(or five?)-shot very soon! Stay tuned!

**Future Works**

* * *

So, life update — recently I learned that I am autistic. I hesitated initially to delve into stories that required me to have some sort of exposure or experience, but I'd like to incorporate a look at me through the perspective of a comfort person. Potential short story about my autism? Dunno, we'll see!

_This is voidpacifist, signing off :D_


End file.
